Ten Song Shuffle Challenge
by luckyaikou
Summary: Ten random songs to write puppyshipping to. Shounenai.


A/N: This is your typical ten song challenge. Put your iTunes library on shuffle and write to the first ten songs, but you only have until the song is over. Puppyshipping theme [therefore, all drabbles are about, you guessed it, Seto and Jou. Rated T for one steamy encounter. Shounenai.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the songs.

"Hot Mess" Cobra Starship

Seto sat at the bar, idly staring at the drink in his hand, ignoring the swaying bodies and blaring music. He wasn't sure how he got here, but he'd be damned if he wouldn't get a good drink out of it. He picked up the glass and started to raise it to his lips when suddenly a very warm, tan body collided with his side, spilling the drink and jarring Seto back into reality.

"Hey, sorry, man!" the blond man laughed, turning around and with exaggerated movements pawing at Seto's body. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," Seto grumbled, not making eye contact, trying not to unleash his unrivaled fury on the man.

"Party Like a Rockstar" Shop Boyz

Seto slunk throughout his mansion, occasionally stopping to talk briefly with someone who grabbed at him. He was hosting a party, and not one that catered to his business clientele. The house was filled with celebrities and other high-end people. He thought he saw the tri-colored hair of his archenemy and his friends, but he didn't seek them out, content to let them be impressed by his vast amount of power and wealth.

There was booze everywhere, hardly any light, loud music, and drugs abound. Seto himself swayed a little under the influence, watching people hook up and make a disgraceful picture of their status.

"Carmelldansen Speedycake Remix" Carmell

Jou was sweating, his shirt off. Mokuba stood next to him, jumping up and down in sync with the blond. They were hard at work playing Dance Dance Revolution, and had been for three hours. Seto was starting to get a headache upstairs from the annoying high-tempo music.

He smirked, stopping typing for barely a second. Irritating as it may be, Seto loved that his brother and his lover interacted so well. He could have never asked for an easier integration into a real family.

"Dynamite" Taio Cruz

"Seto, when are you going to really start living?" Jou breathed heavily, trying to look up at the man who was pinning him to the alley wall between two buildings, trying to make them invisible.

The brunette smirked down at him. "You don't think sneaking around like this is exhilarating?"

Jou rolled his eyes. "It was the first month or so. It's been a YEAR, Seto. No one's going to care if you're gay!"

Seto frowned, pulling away from the fiery pup in front of him, straightening himself out. "I don't know, Jou-"

"Are you scared?"

The icy glare didn't waiver Jounouchi from his accusation. Seto grunted, grabbed the boy's wrist and dragged him back to the main street, where the paparazzi could still be seen trying to find them.

"You guys looking for something?" Kaiba shot loudly, and they all turned around. Without hesitation, Seto swung Jou into his arms, dipped him down and kissed him heatedly on the lips. The cameras flashed, documenting the long-suspected relationship. Jounouchi grunted into the kiss, exuding his passion for the CEO, and for soon the whole world to see.

"Grenade" Bruno Mars

Jounouchi hated that look. The condescending sneer the billionaire Seto Kaiba always gave him. Even now that they had been together for a substantial amount of time, he still had a way of making Jou feel like he was less than Kaiba- like he needed to be protected, needed to be watched and taken care of.

"Stupid faggot!" the man yelled, kicking Jou in the ribs again. Another clot of blood spilt from the blond's lips as the group of assailants admired their handiwork of beating the living daylights out of Jounouchi.

"You tell that snooty bitch Kaiba if we ever catch him alone, he'll get the same," one of the gang spat. "You make me sick. Fags like you and him shouldn't be allowed to live."

Jou laid on the cold concrete, clutching his fist and choking back the painful tears from yet another attack. If only Seto knew what Jou took for him, for their love.

"Yeah 3x" Chris Brown

"To the 2009 Graduates!" the valedictorian roared, and the class as one raised their cups in the air, screaming with him the validation and glory they were all feeling. Domino's High senior class had graduated that afternoon, and an enormous party was being held for all the students- one last hoorah to get together, get drunk, and live life.

Jou finally lowered his cup to his lips, drinking deeply, placing his other hand on the arm that was wrapped around his waist. Seto finished off the contents of his own cup before smirking down at the blond in front of him heatedly. He reached down and tilted his boyfriend's head up by the chin and kissed him passionately, in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by their friends. Over the noise of the music, the friends cheered, and Seto felt his own personal roar of victory inside himself.

"In My Head" Jason DeRulo

Jou tried to pull away from the unknown man who was roughly dancing with him only to be pulled back. Jou growled, attempting to fight him off, only to have his arm twisted behind his back, immobilizing him.

"Just come with me, blondie," the voice growled. Jou swallowed back vile as the man pulled him to a back part of the club, where he clearly had a set-up so bouncers wouldn't try to stop him from dragging in victims.

Jou was slammed to a bed and attacked with hot kisses and greasy hands. Jou tried to struggle, but the alcohol and the gravity against him made it difficult. He screamed as the man before him made to take off his pants, just as the door slammed open and a tall, brown-haired, blue-eyed savior rushed in and attacked the man. He knocked him out and swept Jou to his feet.

"Why do you have it in your head these places hold love for you?" Seto seethed, pulling Jou out of the seedy bar.

Jou blushed. "You were here, weren't you?"

"Electric Worry" Clutch

Jou was changing clothes, his shirtless body reflected to him in the mirror. He wasn't unhappy with his body- he was muscled, tan, built right, and covered with his scars. He used to be the biggest gang leader on the rough side of Domino, and he wasn't ashamed of that. He never had what he has now, with Seto Kaiba as his fiancé, but he wasn't unhappy with the amount the gang brought him and his drunken mess of a father.

Jou turned around seeing that said fiancé was staring at him, as he always did. He held out his arms, looking down at his own body before looking back to Seto. "Having second thoughts? Lowering yourself to a drifter like me?"

Seto rolled his eyes and approached the blond man, encasing him in his arms. "No, I'm not. You have your pride. You've done what you've done. And now we can be together. You don't need to provide for us."

Jou growled, "I ain't a chick, all right? Even if I bottom in this thing, I'm still not the dummy."

"So get a job, I don't CARE what you do," Seto snapped.

Jou looked a little taken aback by the gruffness of the older man.

"I care about you being here, that's all."

"Down On Me" Jeremih and 50 Cent

"Jou, please," Seto panted.

Jou smirked against the CEO's pale stomach, pausing only momentarily in his ministrations before continuing painfully slow down to his lover's groin.

"Oh God," Seto fisted the bed sheets. Jou loved his control over Seto, in this one case.

Jou lowered his head onto Seto's manhood, licking, sucking, humming. Seto was moaning, twisting, sweating, calling out Jounouchi's name. Jou sped up, slowed down, tickled, breathed, teased Seto until his lover came loudly. Jou swallowed.

"The Suffering" Coheed and Cambria

"I just had to, Yuug, I'm sorry," Jou breathed into the payphone.

His purple-eyed friend heaved into the receiver. Jou heard the choked back cry, heard the almost-silent comfort from the Pharoah. "You know he hasn't come out of that place since you left. You're making a mistake."

"I have to figure him out," Jou said, raising his brown eyes to the busy terminal around him. "If Kaiba thinks I'm just another one of his floozies, he can-"

"What other floozies, Jou?" Yugi cut him off. "You know you're his first, his last and his only. Hell, even Yami knows that, and he and Kaiba are 3,000 year old enemies!"

Jou snickered quietly, shaking his head. "I know, Yuug, but… I'm suffering. It's not right. Maybe it will be. But not right now. I'm sorry."

* * *

End! This is an awesome activity, if any of you are interested in trying it. Definitely a learning curve, however. Read and Review, greatly appreciated!


End file.
